The Summoning
by Giton
Summary: Crais and Aeryn share a secret? Or is it a secret?


_Disclaimer on punctuation and spacing: seems to take some out!_

_Disclaimer: "Farscape" is a protected trademark and I'm just borrowing the characters. I promise to give them back once I've used them, hopefully more or less intact."_

_We are talking secrets here but whose secrets?_

Title: The Summoning

Author: GitonCrais

Rating: PG13

Spoilers: Before Season 1

Keywords: Crais and Aeryn

Summary: Crais and Aeryn share a secret or is it a secret?

**The Summoning**

by GitonCrais

She had been summoned and now she followed the Captain's aide to his chambers.

She was excited. According to rumours, the Captain was very particular in his choices and the stories she had heard about him…

They marched briskly, it would not do to keep him waiting…

When they neared the Captain's quarters, a server who was just departing, approached them and whispered something in the aide's ear.

Her heart dropped; maybe the Captain had changed his mind.

She tried not to look disappointed.

The aide turned back to her and motioned her inside while the server went on his way.

She breathed a sight of relief and stepped inside.

The bedroom quarters were shrouded in darkness and one server had remained.

The aide turned to her, "I have just been informed that the Captain has been called away on some urgent matters. However, he doesn't expect to be engaged that long and has requested that you remain here until his return. In the meanwhile, his personal server will give you a massage and oil you. Enjoy!" He left the room quickly.

She saw the door close and then turned around to face the server. The man smiled and waited patiently for her. She observed the room and its furnishings. She had expected it to be different, more opulent. Yet, although some of the decorations were of fine quality, nearly everything seemed to be practical and serving a purpose. The sole exceptions to that rule appeared to be the stuffed Hynerian heads sitting on a shelf, high up near the ceiling. She wondered why they were there.

She stepped up to the dais leading to the bedroom quarters, where the server stood waiting for her. With gentle, unhurried movements, he took off her clothes. When she was naked, he directed her to lie face down on the massaging table. He could tell that she had just bathed herself and an approving smile curled around his mouth.

With deft movements, he proceeded to rub the scenting oils into her body, working her muscles loose, warming them comfortable under his skilled hands. She realised after a bit that the scents he was using on her were so subtle as to be hardly noticeable.

Her eyes drifted closed with the pleasant ministrations. They barely fluttered open when he turned her over to massage the front of her body.

As she floated in a languid sea of contentment, she felt vaguely pleased that the Captain had been called away. If he hadn't, would she have had the same treatment of the server as she was having now?

When she was well oiled, the server brought her over to the bed and let her lie down, then he left the room.

She stretched out on the bed, enjoying the silky feel of the sheets underneath her body. She noticed with pleasure that the sheets slid gently along her torso without wrinkling or running uncomfortably against her skin. It felt cool and luxurious to the touch. This was no mere standard issue; they were made from quality material.

The same could be said about the spread. Its red and black cover was strongly reminiscent of Peacekeeper design, but the material it was made of was most definitely not. In appearance, it looked as though it would do well on an arctic planet, and yet underneath, it felt as cool as any Sebacean could desire. She wondered where he had gotten it.

She stretched across the bed, smiling as she luxuriated in the size of the sleeping surface; smiling when it didn't make a difference how or which way she moved. She was tall for a female, but regardless of how she stretched, she was unable to touch both ends of the bed simultaneously. She enjoyed the feel of the cover and the sheets on her naked body, caressing her lightly.

After a while, she wondered where he was and what was keeping him.

She had been in his chambers for over two arns now and she was getting tired of keeping her eyes open, getting a bit bored with the waiting.

She got up from the bed and moved into his living quarters, trailing her fingers across the surfaces of various furnishings as curiosity and a touch of boredom drove her to examine the chambers.

She noticed the drinks on the sideboard. A bottle of Raslak, a few bottles of chilled Fellip Nectar, and two glasses. She was sure he wouldn't mind if she took a glass. She had been here for a considerable time now. Pouring herself a Fellip Nectar, she circled the room, taking it all in.

By the looks of it, it wasn't bad, being a Captain. Maybe one day she would attain that position too. This Captain was quite young to have already risen to that position. There was hope for her yet. At least, she was a first-gen and he was only a conscript, or so the rumours went. If a conscript could become a Captain, then why couldn't a first-gen accomplish that feat just as quickly?

A bookcase drew her attention. It was rare to find books on a Command Carrier. Most information was stored and imparted on data-pads and in computer files. She looked at the titles and was surprised to find them in different languages, of different species, some of them unidentifiable to her. She wondered if he could read them all or if they had been 'acquisitions'. A great number, by the looks of it, were on Peacekeeper history and military strategies but there were also other books, that didn't give her any clues as to the subject matter. She turned away and glanced around the room. When she looked up again, she stared at the Hynerian heads. What were they doing up there? They seemed so out of place.

She sat down at his desk, draping herself naked over the throne-like chair. The wood felt warm under her skin. She took a sip of her drink.

His desk wasn't as tidy as she would have suspected. Different data-foils and notes were strewn over the desk. Most of them had mathematical scribbles on them in a rather spiky handwriting. Drawings of a Leviathan, inside and out, star charts and maps and folders. She wondered if he always left important papers lying about in the open for anyone in the room to see, or if it was a test to see how curious she was. She turned away from it, she didn't want to be accused of spying. Besides, she couldn't interpret or understand the squiggles anyway.

After she finished her glass, she went back to the bedroom quarters and lay down again.

She closed her eyes but tried not to fall asleep, although once more she was surrounded by the sensations of luxury.

She thought about what she had heard about the Captain…

The rumours of his prowess and stamina were passed on in hushed whispers. It was not considered good conduct to tell stories about recreational partners, and certainly not when that partner was the Captain, but in his case, that didn't seem to stop a steady stream of whispered reports of these encounters from those who had been so full of the experience.

According to the stories, he was very particular in his choices.

He preferred his partners to be strong, lean and tall, although, on occasion, others had made it to his bed too. But, strangely enough, high intelligence seemed to often triumph over afore mentioned qualities.

He was well shaped and, unlike that of many men, his chest was hairless, giving it a certain exotic attraction over others. He was rumoured to be very…sensitive…in certain areas and she, like many others, had often fantasized about how it would be a pleasure to explore those mysterious regions. The accounts were not specific about which exactly these regions were. Exploration and pleasure seemed to be the key words here.

But what was talked about most was his sensitivity to his partners' needs and the lengths he would go through to satisfy them. It spoke of arns of pleasure; no wonder he preferred those he chose to be physically strong.

She sniggered and stretched like a cat. She looked forward to experiencing such pleasure.

She turned over on her stomach and before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.

She dreamed about her Captain…

Crais returned to his chambers. The 'small' emergency had turned into a huge problem and had needed his attention all throughout. He was tired. Eight arns on top of an already forty-six arns long day was telling on him and all he could think of at the moment was a long sleep.

He loosened his collar and walked over to the sideboard. He drew himself a glass of Fellip Nectar and tossed the drink back in one gulp, the sweetness of the drink momentarily reviving him. In his exhaustion, he hadn't even noticed that one glass was missing.

She had woken up when she heard sounds coming from the other part of the chambers, and had seen Crais walk over to the sideboard to get himself a drink.

She watched as he loosened the queue that tied his hair together and was surprised to see how long and lustrous his hair was. Was surprised at the cascading of the tight big curls and waves. In a weaker man, it might have looked feminine. On him, it looked impressive, commanding, not to mention, very attractive. She found herself holding her breath and almost released a gasp.

For a moment she contemplated getting up and walking over to him but then decided to observe him for a little while. Besides, striking a sexy pose when he came to his bed might put a smile on his face.

Seen up close, he looked so young and virile. Powerfully build. And that was with his clothes on and despite his obvious tiredness. Without realising that she was doing it, she licked her lips. She watched him, anticipation growing in her stomach and making her feel moist.

Crais was tired and he pinched the bridge of his nose as the twinges of a headache were making themselves felt.

He got another glass of nectar and then loosened and removed his tunic. He draped it over a chair and walked in his shirtsleeves to the desk. He took a quick glance at the notes on the desk and shook his head. He didn't bother to sit down but spotted the mistake in the equations, which had bothered him earlier in the day.

Taking a stylus, he made a couple of quick modifications to the equations, frowned and tossed the stylus with frustration on the desk. He bowed his head and leaned one hand on the desk. He closed his eyes briefly as he massaged his temple.

With a sigh he straightened up and loosened his back muscles.

He drank the rest of the glass quickly. Time to go to bed.

Without bothering to turn the lights up, he entered his sleeping quarters and sat on the edge of the bed, where he undid his boots. She held her breath.

He had just taken off his sleeveless shirt and his bare back was turned to her, when she finally exhaled her breath.

He turned around in a flash; a long sharp blade was drawn and pointing at her.

His dark eyes, only moments ago filled with sleep, were now very alert.

He pounced on the bed and held the blade against her throat as he commanded, "Lights!"

He looked at her startled face and was about to demand her name, when a surprised look came over his face, "Ensign Sun?"

"Yes, Sir!" She found it difficult to bring herself to attention while sitting in his bed stark naked, as her commanding officer was holding a blade near her throat.

Crais withdrew the blade and tucked it back in his belt.

Slowly realisation dawned on him and he dry-washed his face. He sat back and looked at her.

Aeryn was worried that he would order her out. He looked exhausted and probably wouldn't want to recreate with her now.

"I'm sorry, Ensign. Important matters have demanded my attention. I had…forgotten…about you. An oversight. You have waited…what…eight arns?"

She nodded after quickly glancing at the clock on the side.

Crais pinched the bridge of his nose, "It would not be fair to you for me to recreate with you now…"

Her face fell.

Crais continued, "I would only disappoint you in the state I find myself in right now."

"It doesn't have to be about me, Sir. I could always…"

He shook his head, "No. That's not my way."

She was silent and wondered expectantly; the rumours were true then?

He canted his head. Looked at her lithe and strong figure. It would be a pity to rush. He also saw her disappointment in not recreating with him. At least, he hoped that was the reason.

Maybe they could settle for a compromise.

He looked at her and a smile graced his lips, "If you don't mind sleeping with your Captain and recreating with him in the morning…"

A smile lit her face, "You're not sending me away?"

He shook his head. Her smile was radiant and seemed to dissipate some of his tiredness.

He took off his belt and hung that from the corner of his bed. Now that the belt was in plain view, she could see the blade easily in its normally concealed place. She looked back at Crais who didn't seem to have noticed that her attention had wandered.

He took his trousers off and she was surprised that he wasn't wearing anything underneath.

A smile curled her mouth when she saw him in full naked glory. It would not be easy to wait for a full sleep cycle to explore this body. On the other hand, it was said that Crais didn't sleep a full sleeping cycle. She licked her lips.

Crais slid his powerful body under the covers beside her. He opened his arm for her to snuggle close to him. For a moment she was confused by the gesture but then moulded her figure in his waiting arm, close to his body.

He was a little warmer than the average male she had known but it was by no means an unpleasant warmth and the snuggling felt…natural.

As her head lay on his chest, she could feel the even rise and fall, the strong beating heart underneath her ear, the rush of blood travelling through his body.

She laid her hand on his abdomen, feeling the taut muscles underneath. Her hand caressed the tanned skin, so soft and supple, yet so strong.

His breathing deepened and when she looked up, she realised that he had fallen asleep. Totally relaxed, he looked even younger. She could not resist a smile.

For a moment she admired his body, his long black curly hair that was draped over the pillow. Soon it would be mingling with her own glossy black mane.

A neatly trimmed goatee circled his full lips and a darker shadow had started to fill up his cheeks. His head was slightly turned sideways and she was aware of his prominent straight nose. She wondered briefly if he had broken it. She looked down again.

She admired the width of his chest. The rumours were certainly true. His chest was hairless, making the contours of the muscles more defined, showing the areoles around his nipples more prominently.

She trailed her hand down over his taut abdomen and found the coarse black hair that nestled his member. Even in rest, it was well shaped and not completely flaccid. She wondered now about his hardness and size when it was aroused. She couldn't help feeling aroused herself by the prospect.

Her strong, long legs intertwined with his and she could feel the strength in them. Her mount rested against his thigh. Her breathing quickened.

She sighed deeply and rested her head on his chest again, her hand resting lightly next to her face on his chest. His strong arm encircled her back and shoulder and he drew her closer in his sleep, a soft murmur escaped his lips, "In the morning."

She smiled and nestled close to him, enjoying the warmth and a protective feeling she had never known before. Her eyes closed slowly, "In the morning…"

**The End**


End file.
